mafiawikiaorg-20200216-history
Ronnie Trucchio
Ronald Joseph Trucchio (born 1951 Ocean Hill, Brooklyn) also known as "One Armed Ronnie", is a New York mobster with the Gambino crime family who ran the The Ozone Park Boys crew during the 1990s. Biography Trucchio was born in Ocean Hill, Brooklyn in 1951 and raised in Ozone Park, Queens. As as a child, Trucchio was hit by an automobile and sustained severe damage to the scapula and ulna in the humerus from a severe fracture in the forelimb, leaving his arm partially paralyzed. This injury led to his nickname of "One-Armed Ronnie". Trucchio is the father of reputed Gambino soldier Alphonse Trucchio. He lived in South Richmond Hill, Queens as an adult. In 1988 Trucchio, a protegee of Gambino boss John Gotti became a made man. In the early-1990s, Trucchio was promoted to caporegime and given control over the Ozone Park Boys, a Gambino crew in Queens. Trucchio reportedly drove around Ozone Park looking for recruits for his crew. He drove a silver Cadillac Deville, wore $5,000 suits, and displayed thick roll of bills. One police investigator compared Trucchio to Fagin, the 19th century London gang leader in the Charles Dickens novel Oliver Twist. On December 24, 1992, Trucchio participated in the murder of Thomas Uva and his wife Rosemary. Previously that year, the Uvas had robbed several social clubs belonging to the Gambino, Bonanno, and Colombo crime families. Dominick Pizzonia was especially enraged by the Uvas because they twice robbed Gotti's Bergin Hunt and Fish Club in Ozone Park, which Pizzonia managed. On Christmas Eve, Dominick Pizzonia and capo Ronald Trucchio located the Uvas in Queens and shot both of them dead in their car. Trucchio Crew The Ozone Park Boys specialized in illegal gambling, loansharking, bookmaking, fraud and wire fraud. Trucchio and Alphonse ran an illegal gambling operation that grossed approximately $30 million a year, with bettors who placed wagers as large as $15,000 on American football and basketball games. Trucchio also owned a restaurant in Ozone Park that allegedly earned him $6.5 million but was forfeited by the Queens District Attorney due to charges of tax evasion and tax fraud. Also involved in criminal activities in South Florida, Trucchio's crew was frequently called "The Young Guns" and the "Liberty Posse". In October 1995, Trucchio was allegedly involved in the shooting murders of three people in Florida. Gambino associate Mark Rizzuto was found dead in Boca Raton. Gambino associate and strip club bouncer Vincent D'Angola, along with D'Angola's dancer girlfriend Jami Schneider, were discovered dead in D'Angola's Fort Lauderdale apartment. The Gambino family suspected the two men of skimming family profits and sent other Florida crew members to murder them. Schneider may have been an innocent bystander. By 1997, Trucchio was reportedly concerned about the number of violent acts being committed by crew members in Florida and directed Gambino soldier Michael Ciaccio to watch them. Years later, Ciaccio would testify against Trucchio in Trucchio's 2003 racketeering trial. In 2001, Martin Bosshart, an associate who was involved in the drug business with various members of Trucchio’s crew, began making efforts to exclude Michael Roccaforte, an associate of LaBarca, from the marijuana importation operation. In an effort to prevent Bosshart from taking over for Michael Roccaforte and from moving in on the marijuana importation business, LaBarca plotted with other Gambino family mobsters to murder Bosshart. On the night of January 2, 2002, LaBarca and others lured Martin Bosshart to an isolated location in Queens, New York. There, another Gambino family associate shot him in the back of the head at point-blank range, killing him. Bosshart’s body was recovered at the scene, and LaBarca’s guilty plea in this case is the first conviction of any individual in connection with this murder. Convictions and prison On December 9, 2002, Trucchio was indicted in New York state court on enterprise corruption, conspiracy, promoting gambling and possession of gambling records. The indictment stated that Trucchio conspired to engage in racketeering, murder, robbery, arson, extortion, kidnapping, drug trafficking, tampering with witnesses, retaliating against witnesses, credit card fraud, intrastate travel in aid of racketeering activity, interference with commerce by threats and violence, interstate transportation of stolen property, and thefts from interstate shipments. On April 14, 2003, Trucchio pleaded guilty to lesser charges. On October 29, 2003, Trucchio was sentenced to one to three years in state prison. On December 4, 2003, Trucchio and other family members were indicted in federal court in Fort Lauderdale, Florida for the 1995 Florida murders, two armed robberies in New York, and the 2002 Martin Bosshart murder in New York. On January 9, 2004, Trucchio pleaded not guilty in court to all the charges. In August 2005, Trucchio was sentenced to 20 years in federal prison. In October 2006, Trucchio and other Florida crew members went on trial in Tampa, Florida on new federal racketeering and extortion charges. Truccchio was accused of using intimidation to gain control of valet parking services for hospitals, restaurants, and adult entertainment clubs in the Tampa Bay area. In December 2006, Trucchio was convicted and in March 2007 was sentenced to life in prison. As of December 2011, Ronald Trucchio is serving a life sentence at the United States Penitentiary (USP) in Lewisburg, Pennsylvania. Trucchio reportedly underwent hip replacement surgery a few years earlier and is not in robust health. People murdered by Ronald Trucchio Order: No.Name/Rank/Affiliation/When/Involvement/Reason 1.Thomas Uva/None/Independent/December 24th 1992/Personal/ For robbing gambino crime family owned bars. 2.Rosemary Uva/None/Independent/December 24th 1992/Personal/ For robbing gambino crime family owned bars. 3.Mark Rittuzo/Associate/Gambino crime family/October 1995/Ordered It/ For stealing money from the gambino crime family. 4.Vincent D'Angola/none/Independent/October 1995/Ordered It/ For stealing money from the gambino crime family. 5.Jami Schneider/none/Independent/October 1995/Ordered It/ Schneider was D'Angola's girlfriend she was murdered because she was a witness to the murders of Rittuzo and D'Angola. 6.Martin Bosshart/none/Independent/January 2nd 2002/Ordered It/ Bosshart was a drug dealer and the Trucchio crew murdered him in a dispute over turf. Category:Gambino Crime Family Category:Gambino Capos Category:Florida Category:Florida Mobsters